The Miracle on Christmas
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Future Fic. Percy and Annabeth have three beautiful children, and they couldn't be more excited for Christmas. What happens when one event could destroy that?


Hey everybody. I know I'm in the middle of Never Again, but I wanted to do a little something, something for Christmas. Here's what I came up with. Future fic because Percy and Annabeth have a kid.

…

Percy's POV

…

Christmas was right around the corner, and it was definitely abuzz in the Jackson house. Our three kids, Izzy, Harrison, and Cooper were running around the house, demanding to know when we were going to put up the tree. Izzy was our only girl, and she was the oldest at eight. Harrison was five and Cooper was three. All three were super excited about Christmas, Izzy it seemed most of all.

"Izzy, calm down," Annabeth said around a laugh. She was helping Izzy and Harry wrap tinsel around the banister of the staircase. Every few seconds, Harry would run his fingers over it and giggle. Izzy rolled her eyes at her "dumb brother."

"Ada," Cooper babbled, holding his arms up. Smiling, I hoisted him into my arms and swung him around.

"Hi big boy," I said to him and he smiled. "Are you all ready for Christmas?"

"I am!" called Izzy, hopping on the steps. "It's only a week away!" She hopped down and plowed into my legs. "Do you think Santa will bring the doll I want daddy?" I smiled down at my wonderful baby girl.

"Yes sweetie," I replied, ruffling her sandy blonde hair. "Santa will give you everything on your list because you were such a good girl this year." She beamed at me and skipped up the stairs to her room. Annabeth smiled and watched her go. How were we so lucky to have such great kids?

"I bet Izzy would like to go to the tree lot tonight," Annabeth said to me as she came down the stairs, holding Harry's hand. "Hey Coopy." He giggled and held his arms out to her. She took him and continued talking. "She and Harry can help me pick out this year's tree. Since it's just a few blocks away, we can all walk and pull it back on the sled." I smiled and twirled her around, kissing her cheek. Cooper squealed with laughter and Harry clapped. I smiled at my beautiful kids. Annabeth and I were the luckiest parents in the world.

…

"Mommy, mommy, I wanna pull the sled!" Izzy cried, trying to snatch the rope from Annabeth's hands. She smiled and relinquished the rope to her, and she tugged it along ahead of us, singing Jingle Bells off key. Harry followed behind her and Cooper did his best to toddle after them both. Percy smiled and slipped one gloved hand in hers. We stopped for a kiss, just taking our eyes off the kids for a minute.

"Catch me Harry!" Izzy cried, dropping the rope from the sled and running ahead of him. Laughing, he followed her, and Cooper fell trying to follow. He began to cry, and both Annabeth and I stooped to help him up.

"Izzy!" Harry cried, and my head jerked up. Izzy had run out into the street, and she froze when a car came. The car didn't see her, and the last thing I saw was Izzy's tiny body flying into the air. "Izzy!" Harry cried again, bursting into tears. "Sissy!"

"Izzy!" Annabeth sobbed, hugging Cooper close to her. Even Cooper began to cry. We all stood there for a few moments, then I bolted from my spot and ran to her still form. She groaned when I rolled her on her back. Blood trickled out of her mouth and when I felt for a pulse, I found one that was barely there. "Izzy," Annabeth whispered. Unknown to me, she'd approached us with the boys.

"Let's get her out of the street," I choked out, gently lifting her. She cried out in pain, and that set Harry off again. He sobbed into Annabeth's jacket, and Cooper whimpered. "Call an ambulance Annabeth," I whispered, trying to remain calm, if anything for the boys' sake. "Call them and tell them what happened." Annabeth yanked the phone out of her pocket and walked away with Harry and Cooper in tow, talking urgently into the device. "Please baby girl," I whispered to Izzy. "Please be okay."

…

"Daddy," Harry said softly, climbing into my lap. It was Christmas Eve, and Izzy had been in the hospital ever since the accident. The driver of the car had been located, and it was found that he drove drunk that day. He was currently serving a short jail sentence. Annabeth and I alternated being in the hospital with the kids, and today was my day. Izzy never got any better, nor did she get any worse. She remained in the same condition, and she barely spoke to us at all or moved.

"What is it Harry?" I asked him. He looked at Izzy's bed, where she was currently sleeping. Wordlessly, he handed me something. "Is this your letter to Santa baby boy?" At his nod, I unfolded it and skimmed the letter. Annabeth obviously wrote it for him, and the content of it brought tears to my eyes. "Santa, I wanted a car, a ball, and Leap Pad this year, but I don't want them anymore. All I want is for Izzy to get better, so she can have Christmas with us. I can't imagine Christmas without Izzy. Please Santa. That's all I want for Christmas this year. Cooper wants sissy back too. Love, Harry and Cooper. Oh honey…" I hugged him tight to my chest, smoothing down his hair as the tears fell down my cheeks. Tears were in his eyes too.

"Daddy, I don't care if I get one toy this year. Please tell me Santa will let Izzy be better for Christmas. Please daddy." He buried his head in my chest and sobbed. It broke my heart to see my little boy like this. What child wants nothing for Christmas? "Daddy, I want to go see Izzy," he said softly, and I released him. He went to Izzy's bedside and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hi Izzy. It's Christmas tomorrow. Mommy says Santa will visit you here at the hospital, instead of at our house. I asked mommy to make me a new list. I don't want any toys if it means you're going to spend Christmas in the hospital. I asked Santa to make you all better so you can spend Christmas with me and Coopy. We want you back sissy. Please let Santa make you better." He turned to me and wiped his eyes. "Daddy, can mommy come and get me now?" I nodded and went into the hall to call Annabeth off my cell.

"Percy, did he show you the letter?" she asked. I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me.

"Yes," I managed to get out. "Annabeth, it breaks my heart. What child wants no toys for Christmas? All he wants is for Izzy to get better so she can spend Christmas at home with us as a family." I choked back a sob of my own and Annabeth cried softly into the phone. "Annabeth, I think this is one gift Santa won't bring him."

"I asked Cooper what he wanted Santa to bring him," Annabeth replied to that, and I could tell this was going to be hard for her to say. "He said he wanted sissy. Percy, our kids are too wise for their own good. I wish we would've been a little quicker to stop her from going into the street." I cried quietly when I realized even our three year old wanted no toys for Christmas. "Is Harry ready to come home?" she asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Yes," I replied. "He said goodbye to Izzy already. " I peeked in on my precious boy, and found him lying with Izzy, kissing her cheek. I strained to hear what he was saying.

"I love you Izzy. Santa will make you all better and you'll come home tomorrow. Bye Izzy." He slipped off the bed and came into the hall. "Is that mommy?" he asked, When I nodded, he reached for the phone. I handed it to him and he pressed it to his ear. "Hi mommy. No, I'm ready to come home. Izzy will be home tomorrow. Santa will make sure of it. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and smiled at me. "Mommy said Santa will work miracles tonight daddy. And she's on her way with Coopy."

"Alright baby boy," I said, glancing back. It would definitely take a miracle to let her go home tomorrow.

…

"Daddy?" I jerked away at the sound of a little voice. "Merry Christmas daddy," Izzy said, smiling at me. "Where am I?" I choked back a sob as I stumbled to her bed, clutching her little hand in mine.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie," I said to her, and I watched as she slowly gazed around. "You got hit by a car. It's a miracle you're even talking to me right now." She gave me a funny look.

"I feel fine daddy, except for my arm." She waved the arm in a cast. The doctor came in just then and did a double take. He glanced once at me, and I shrugged. What could I say? He turned and smiled at Izzy.

"Hi cutie," he said. "I see you're up in moving. How do you feel?" He checked her over, staring at monitors and moving various limbs. She didn't so much as blink as he did this, and he turned to me in amazement. "It seems her arm is the only thing that will be lasting from this. It's a miracle."

"A Christmas miracle," she said, beaming at him. "Can I go home?" He nodded, still looking amazed. "Carry me daddy." I lifted her out of the bed and helped her put her clothes back on. I carried her out to my car and slipped her inside, making sure she buckled up. I drove home in wondered silence. It was truly a miracle. When we arrived home, she hopped out and ran ahead to the door, waiting for me on the porch. I opened the door.

"Harry," I called. He looked up from his breakfast. "Guess who's here." I stepped aside and Izzy smiled at him.

"Izzy?" he asked. She nodded and held her good arm out. "Izzy!" He bolted from his chair and plowed into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Santa did get my letter. And he did make you better. I got my wish." He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Thank you Santa, for bringing Izzy home for Christmas." Annabeth and I shared a teary look.

"Sissy!" Cooper cried, running into the kitchen. Izzy smiled and stooped down to his level.

"Hey Coopy," she said. "Let's go see what Santa brought us." All three kids ran into the living room and began tearing into presents, laughing and sharing what toys they got. Annabeth sidled up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What happened Percy?" she asked. "Just yesterday she seemed like she wouldn't be able to come home. But now…" She shook her head like she couldn't believe it.

"Santa delivered a miracle," I replied, smiling. "Everyone got what they wanted for Christmas. It's truly a miracle." We went into the living room and watched as our kids began playing with their new toys. I don't think I've ever seen my precious angels closer. We really were the luckiest parents in the world.


End file.
